nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Chastity Summers
Chastity Summers is the leader of her Sorority group of sisters, she is role played by carmen Personality Chastity is a party girl and also an alcoholic, she is also a bit body-obsessed. She is a half-virgin, and wants it to stay that way (hence her name), she would never ever actually go through with the whole ordeal and prefers to just make out with a guy. She doesn't understand others who drink lightly and get drunk from one or two drinks, she has to have more before she can feel it. She is a bit bossy, a little self-centered and can be manipulative as well, as shown when she had [[Bryce Miller|'Bryce Miller']] buy her alcohol due to her being underaged in order to blackmail him, and even unknowingly pressured him into drinking more. However, she has her 'nice' moments where she tried to cheer Bryce up in her own albeit mean, during his spiral down into depression. Description Chastity transferred from her past collage to USLA University and was reunited with her friends, Faith and Amanda. Chastity loves to skip her classes and would rather go out and party while indulging herself with booze and cute guys. She sometimes posts tweets or ads relating to starting up a party at her university and uses this excuse to drink more. She hates drunk driving and tries her best to prevent others from doing it. Relationships [[Amanda Hayes|'Amanda Hayes']] Amanda is one of her closest friends and is apart of her Sorority group, she is one of her best friends in their group, she loves her sorority sister and looks out for her when she can and supports her in the things she want to do- even if they might not be things she agree with. [https://www.twitch.tv/lyndi Faith] Faith is apart of their Sorority Sisters group and one of best friends who followed her into Los Santos. Mr. Wilson He is her professor in university and they sometimes do favors for him to help improve their grades. [[Bryce Miller|'Bryce Miller']] Chastity tried to blackmail him once by buying her alcohol due to her being too underaged to buy some herself. During a party at her university, she had unknowingly pressured him into drinking more to impress her and when he became too drunk, she made him wait until he was sober before driving. He had asked her to pretend to be his girlfriend for a time before they went to go meet [[Melbert Rickenbacker|'Melbert Rickenbacker']], his “father”, where she was then taken to the side by [[Ramee El-Rahman|'Ramee El-Rahman']] and was told she was his girlfriend now. This incited a fight between Ramee and Bryce in front of her, which she loved and sub tweeted about. He then had to go to the hospital after losing a fight against Ramee, but he still owed her money which she tried to go to him for. When she tried to speak to Bryce again, he instantly jumped over the bridge in front of his dad and friend, Tupac. Melbert, after finding out Chastity had broke his heart, tried to throw her over the bridge but accidentally fell himself, but then she was thrown over by Tupac instead. They met up again while he was depressed and wearing a bag on his head, feeling slightly bad for him in this state, she tried to entertain him in her own way by suggesting they go get drinks. He rejected this however, not feeling in the mood to start drinking and they eventually went their separate ways. She ended up finding out that he had jumped and was in the hospital; presumed dead. Chastity then tweeted out about needing a new Fake Boyfriend ''now [[Davey Doherty|'Davey Doherty']] She first met '''Davey' at the hospital in which she called him a psychopath due to him wearing a helmet, causing them to get into an argument. Chastity hates the times they meet, he sometimes accidentally runs his car onto the side walk and then crashes in front of her, much to her annoyance. She tells Bryce that she is 'afraid' of him and wants to stay far away from him as possible because of his''' ‘'psychotic tendencies', due to seeing him everywhere she goes, believing he presumably has some ''weird crush on her (much to his annoyance.) Clips my bike is on FIRE?1?!?!? Endurance Test He Heard Us Gallery Chastitypic.png Category:Female